Endor Citadel
The Endor Citadel was a large teaching establishment constructed upon the Forest Moon of Endor by the Night Jedi. =Layout= Basement Is comprised of the old back entrance to the Endor Shield Bunker, and it's underground chambers, with a locked entrance into the cave system under the citadel. All entrance are held under secure code lock, but with the archives moved there, all senior members have access. Ground Floor Land Hanger, Passage to Endor Bunker, Security doors to main turbolift Entrance. This floor includes a land-based hanger, contains AT-OTs, Speederbikes, Flash Speeders, droids and other equipment. A turbolift extends upward to the barracks at the top of the hanger, level with the 3rd floor. At the rear of the hanger there are 3 sets of large, durasteel doors. The first set are the original blast doors to the Endor Bunker. These doors are locked shut, only to be opened on Rahmus' code. The other two doors, one after the other with a small space between, lead to a turbolift in the back, and are the only way up the main building. These doors will only open for students, teachers, or guests with the proper codes, and are controlled from the second floor admissions office. 1st Floor (Mezzanine) Land Hanger, Utility Rooms The first floor was mostly an extension of the ground floor, taken up by hanger space, although there was a small area of utility rooms, such as the mixing room. 2nd Floor Guest Rooms, Student Rooms, Admissions/Defense, Map/Meeting Rotunda A closed hallway with viewports of the hanger area leads to the Admissions office from the hallway where the turbolift is contained. The admissions office has a giant window to the hanger, and is operated by protocol droids, authorizing entrance and exits of both shuttle and person. Admissions also doubles as a defensive headquarters, and multiple sockets of lasers around the hanger are testament to this fact. Besides that, the 2nd floor contains lower-level dorms, those of beginning students and guests, and a large briefing/debriefing chamber behind the turbolift. This chamber is large and circular, a gigantic map display stands in the center, and there are many seats. 3rd Floor Classrooms, Teacher’s Rooms/Guest Suites, Small Barracks On this floor, all the classrooms are located. Branching from the main hall, they are primarily training classrooms, capable of adapting to whoever was using them. Included in this level are more large viewports of the hanger, which ends at this level, with a small barracks for the troops. Teachers’ personal rooms are also located on this level. 4th Floor Power Core, Med Bay, Tech Room, Armoury, Storerooms This level is dominated by a large, round chamber that houses the power core of the base. In addition, this level carries the tech room, armoury, and the largest room is the medical bay, taking up the whole wall across from the turbolift. 5th Floor Patriarch Rahmus’ Room, Air Hanger, Room of Undulating Darkness Three main rooms here, in a triangle pattern with the turbolift in the center. Patriarch Rahmus' personal quarter is quite large, and comfortable, with a view of the hanger runway on this floor, and sight over the tops of the Endor trees. Also, the hanger, with short runway out of the Citadel. This hanger mostly carries flightcraft of the teachers. Branching off from the runway is an exterior landing platform where visitors can land. The last room on the floor is a meditation chamber, the Room of Undulating Darkness. 6th Floor Observation Room/deck The top floor contains a small observation room with a 360 degree panoramic view of Endor's treetops. Exiting the room takes you down onto the observation deck, a circular disk of decking about half a floor below the lift room. From the observation deck, there are ports that turbolasers can deploy from. There are also several scanning arrays. =Staff= Current *Jobie Wan Kenobi **Patriarch, basic Force instructor, Shadow-arts instructor, dogfight instructor) *Ne'aol **Patriarch, archivist *Pryce Fisto **Patriarch, Force Philosophy Instructor Former *Rahmus Baktran (former Patriarch and weapons instructor) *Trayus Vestens (former Animal Friendship instructor) *Tanek Ara (former blademaster) *Diaeta (former blademaster) *Connor (former bartender) =History= See also Night Jedi#History and Forest Moon of Endor#History Construction The Citadel was constructed by Patriarch Rahmus Baktran in 30ABY, with the help of many others, including Gresturr, Ne'aol, Tenlith Orcist and Jobie Wan Kenobi. Teaching For around 7 years, the Citadel served as a teaching base, from where the Night Jedi taught classes of students the Night Jedi ways, while the Citadel's defence networks kept them protected. During this time, there were a few improvements made to the original design, with the top floor observation deck enlarged, and an external landing platform constructed for students' and visitors' ships. Dark Jedi When the Night Jedi Order was merged with the Dark Jedi Order, the Night Jedi of the Endor Citadel resisted the decision, and remained as Night Jedi. The 'Hub' Battlestation was built as a Citadel of the Dark Jedi to facilitate the teaching of Dark Jedi students that would come to Endor. The Dark Jedi Order soon collapsed, leaving the rest of the Night Jedi Order also in ruins, and the Endor Citadel, having retained their identity as Night Jedi, to be one of the few remaining outposts of the Night Jedi's former glory. Sith Breakaway For a time, the Citadel returned to normal. However, in 38ABY, Incursionus attacked. In the resulting conflicts, Incursionus was captured, but managed to persuade Diaeta to turn to the Sith, and they broke out of the Citadel to form their own order, the Endor Sith. The Night Jedi attacked the Sith and recaptured them. Universe shift Valerian Renewal Category:Locations and Headquarters